Percy Jackson and the Chat Website
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: Join classic PJO characters like Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Juniper and NEW characters: Hazel, Jay, Joy, Christi and Lilly as they engage in hysterical chat battles on a website known as "Facetwit". HIATUS
1. Detention

**I am bad; like Mexican food that just will not stay down! I was bored and instead of working on Time Line like a good girl, I went and created another story! Shame, shame, shame! **

**Well, this is like a...facebook or twitter website for the Percy Jackson characters! It also features ALL OF PERCY'S KIDS CHARACTERS! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot!

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderWoman: <strong>Thalia **SeaweedBrain: **Percy **TheWisestOfGirls: **Annabeth **SkullMaster: **Nico **Tincanman: **Grover **PrettylittleBUSH: **Juniper **Lillyflower**: Lilly (Juniper and Grover's fifteen year old daughter**) MsHazelEyes**: Hazel (Percy and Annabeth's fifteen year old daughter**) YoungAUTHORESS**: Christi (Percy and Annabeth's thirteen year old daughter**) GreenSoccerMachine**: Jay (Annabeth and Percy's ten year old son**) Princessperfect**: Joy (Percy and Annabeth's ten year old daughter)

*****Lillyflower has logged on*****

*****MsHazelEyes has logged on*****

**Lillyflower: **Hey hazel

**MsHazelEyes: **hey lilly whats up

**Lillyflower: **being bored. i just got back from my theatre class. we r working on romeo and juliet and im juliet. guess whos romeo!

**MsHazelEyes: **ummmmm

**Lillyflower: **BLAINE GOLDSMITH! *heart*

**MsHazelEyes: **OMG NO WAY! HES SO HAWT! AHHHH! DO YOU GET 2 KISS HIM!

**Lillyflower: **YOU KNOW IT! OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL WE GET IT RITE!

*****ThunderWoman has logged on*****

**ThunderWoman: **hello girls! whats going on?

**MsHazelEyes: **hi aunt thalia! hows lady artemis?

**ThunderWoman: **shes good we r somewhere in alaska camping with wolves. so. COLD!

**Lillyflower: **lol i bet

*****YoungAUTHORESS has logged on*****

**YoungAUTHORESS: **Hi Hazel, Lilly and Aunt Thalia! How are you?

**MsHazelEyes: **what r u doing on? christi! i thought u didnt like chat websites

**YoungAUTHORESS: **It's a way to keep in touch with relatives- like Aunt Thalia.

**MsHazelEyes: **GRRRR

*****SkullMaster has logged on*****

*****Tincanman has logged on*****

*****GreenSoccerMachine has logged on*****

*****TheWisestOfGirls has logged on*****

**SkullMaster: **yoyoyo

**Tincanman: **lilly did you finish your homework?

**GreenSoccerMachine: **aunt thalia! uncle nico! uncle grover! hi!

**TheWisestOfGirls: **Yes, _Hazel, _did you finish your homework?

**MsHazelEyes: **...yes?

**Lillyflower: **yes dad i did

**TheWisestOfGirls: **Where are you two? When are you going to be home, Hazel?

**ThunderWoman: **hey jay! wassup lil man?

**SkullMaster: **hey! can any1 else feel the TENSION?

**MsHazelEyes: **im...in...uh...promise you wont yell? detention

**TheWisestOfGirls: **DETENTION? HAZEL ANGELINA CHASE-JACKSON YOU ARE SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOO GROUNDED! What are you in for this time?

**Tincanman: **where r u lilly?

**Lillyflower: **im at jennys house dad. NOT in detention...Hazel! ;)

**GreenSoccerMachine: **im pretty much the best soccer player on my team aunt thalia. like you r the best hunter

**ThunderWoman: **lol u flatter moi!

**MsHazelEyes: **um backsassing a teacher. but it wasnt my fault! she said i got an f when i clearly got a d i mean hello! it was only twenty right out of fifty. thats like more then half rite?

**Tincanman: **you need 2 b home b4 7 okay?

**YoungAUTHORESS: **BURRITOS!

**SkullMaster: **...what in hades?

**ThunderWoman: **lol!

**Lillyflower: **woah christi...woah

**GreenSoccerMachine: **mmm that sounds good

**MsHazelEyes: **a SUBJECT CHANGE! YES!

**TheWisestOfGirls: **You're not getting off that easy, young lady.

**MsHazelEyes: **:(

*****PrettylittleBUSH has logged on*****

*****Princessperfect has logged on*****

**PrettylittleBUSH: **oh my is every1 in a rotton mood today?

**Princessperfect: **good zeus PEOPLE! why is everybody fighting?

**GreenSoccerMachine: **oh snap MOMM! I HAVE 2 GET 2 SOCCER PRACTICE! ASAP!

**TheWisestOfGirls: **You're right. Okay- Jay, go get into the car.

**GreenSoccerMachine: **BYE EVERYBODY!

**ThunderWoman: **bye lil man good luck!

**Tincanman: **byebye jay!

**SkullMaster: **kick some butt!

**PrettylittleBUSH: **oh yeah that reminds me. Grover youve got 2 get sage 2 soccer 2. bye jay sweetie!

*****GreenSoccerMachine has logged off*****

**TheWisestOfGirls: **I'm going to get your father to moniter the website until you three get off. Bye everyone!

*****TheWisestOfGirls has logged off*****

**Tincanman: **ill go get sage. bye!

*****Tincanman has logged off*****

**MsHazelEyes: **oh no. ohno

**Princessperfect: **hey! how r u on here if ur in detention?

**YoungAUTHORESS: **That's what I was wondering...

**Lillyflower: **i gtg. jenny and i r going 2 mcdonalds. b home soon mom! bye!

*****Lillyflower has logged off*****

**MsHazelEyes: **ifone under the desk duh!

**SkullMaster: **awesome! high 5!

*****SeaweedBrain has logged on*****

**SeaweedBrain: **i hear ur in detention hazel?

**YoungAUTHORESS: **That's my cue! Bye everybody!

**ThunderWoman: **Artemis needs me 2. bye christi! bye percy joy hazel juniper!

**PrettylittleBUSH: **bye thalia and christi! love you! *heart*

**SkullMaster: **adios

*****ThunderWoman has logged off*****

*****YoungAUTHORESS has logged off*****

**MsHazelEyes: **its none of your business dad!

**SeaweedBrain: **dont talk back! im your father and it IS my business!

**Princessperfect: **Awkward...

**SkullMaster: **hmmmm...well...ooh look a ghost!

*****SkullMaster has logged off*****

**PrettylittleBUSH: **UM YEAH robins crying. l8r

*****PrettylittleBUSH has logged off*****

**MsHazelEyes: **dadddddd just drop it!

**SeaweedBrain: **excuse me young lady?

**Princessperfect: **so. hows work dad?

**MsHazelEyes: **oh dang it she caught m-

*****MsHazelEyes has logged off*****

**SeaweedBrain: **want 2 help me make dinner joy?

**Princessperfect: **why not?

*****SeaweedBrain has logged off*****

*****Princessperfect has logged off*****

*****Anna101 has logged on*****

**Anna101: **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! HI! IM SUCH A HUGE FAN OF ALL OF YOU! AND PERCY- hey! where'd every1 go? *sigh* So what'd you think? :{)


	2. Sahara Slushies

**Thank you guys for all the reviews on, well, everything! I'm glad you liked this! :) I might've already said this but, if you want to type up a chapter for The Next Generation, using the same characters and picking up from where I left off, PM it to me and I'll publish it, all credits to you. **

**FICTIONPRESS! TUMBLR! GO! NOW! **

**If you also want to submit a chat username, I'll include it in the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO, Dick does!

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderWoman: <strong>Thalia **SeaweedBrain: **Percy **TheWisestOfGirls: **Annabeth **SkullMaster: **Nico **Tincanman: **Grover **PrettylittleBUSH: **Juniper **Lillyflower**: Lilly (Juniper and Grover's fifteen year old daughter**) MsHazelEyes**: Hazel (Percy and Annabeth's fifteen year old daughter**) YoungAUTHORESS**: Christi (Percy and Annabeth's thirteen year old daughter**) GreenSoccerMachine**: Jay (Annabeth and Percy's ten year old son**) Princessperfect**: Joy (Percy and Annabeth's ten year old daughter) **Anna101: **Me

**MsHazelEyes: **i got so grounded. 4 like ever. I HATE PARENTS! (

**Lillyflower: **ikr

**Anna101: **OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS! I would LOVE to have Annabeth and Percy as MY parents! They are so cool!

**MsHazelEyes: **u can think what u want 2

*****SkullMaster has logged on*****

**SkullMaster: **u guys have 2 check out the new pics i posted of me the BVB concert! omg awesome! nobody even cared i had a real dead skull and a hobo said hed pay 10bux 4 it. but then he handed me a shrimp and screamed. so ya

**Lillyflower: **bvb? whats that?

**SkullMaster: **BLACK VEIL BRIDES HELLO! ONLY THE AWESOMEST BAND EVER!

**Anna101: **OMG IT'S NICO AHHHH! NICO I LOVE YOU!

**SkullMaster: **(whispers to hazel and lilly) whos the spazzy chick?

**MsHazelEyes: **i dont know...she just kinda showed up

**SkullMaster: **...creepy

*****YoungAUTHORESS has logged on*****

**YoungAUTHORESS: **Hey guys! What's up? I just finished writing a chapter of my newest novel.

**Lillyflower: **cool!

**MsHazelEyes: **okay seriously how many do you have 2 write? dont u ever get tired of it?

**YoungAUTHORESS: **Writing is my passion!

**Anna101: **It's my passion, too! :D

*****ThunderWoman has logged on*****

**ThunderWoman: **hey lilly christi hazel nico and...random person

**Anna101: **ITS THALIA! OMG YOU'RE MY IDOL! I'm hyperventalating!

**SkullMaster: **take deep breaths, spazzy chick

**YoungAUTHORESS: **Yes. In and out. Hi Aunt Thalia!

**Lillyflower: **hey hows the hunt?

**ThunderWoman: **now were in the sahara desert. can you believe it? in alaska all i wished for was heat and now all im wishing for is a slushi

**MsHazelEyes: **hahaha

**SkullMaster: **oh the irony!

*****Princessperfect has logged on*****

**Princessperfect: **hola! wait hazel! you r grounded!

**Lillyflower: **uh oh

**YoungAUTHORESS: **Oh snap

**ThunderWoman: **sometimes tension can be tighter then a tight rope

**Anna101: **Can I use that in one of my stories?

**MsHazelEyes: **aw come on joy! have a heart!

**Princessperfect: **im going 2 tell mom

**MsHazelEyes: **NO WAIT! ILL GIVE YOU 5BUX

**SkullMaster: **ooh bribery!

**Lillyflower: **...AWKWARD

**ThunderWoman: **hey anna101 r u a stalker?

**Anna101: **psht. Wha? No...

**Princessperfect: **make it 10

**SkullMaster: **and the price goes higher! but will she take the bait?...

**MsHazelEyes: **fine

**SkullMaster: **ooh she took it! wow the price a woman will pay 2 stay outta trouble

**Lillyflower: **lol

*****TheWisestOfGirls has logged on*****

**SkullMaster: **oh dear zeus. here comes the tornado!

**ThunderWoman: **O_O

**Lillyflower: **only hades can save you now

**Anna101: ***SCREAMS* IT'S ANNABETH CHASE! AHHHHH! LOOK, LOOK, ANNABETH! I HAVE THE SAME NAME AS YOU! Well, half of it! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

**SkullMaster: **And i thought she flipped out with me...

**MsHazelEyes: **mom? uhhhhh

**TheWisestOfGirls: **HAZEL ANGELINA JACKSON YOU ARE BEYOND DEAD I AM GOING TO START DIGGING YOUR GRAVE YOU SAY GOODBYE TO THE SUN YOUNG LADY WHAT DID I TELL YOU YOUR GROUNDED GROUNDED I SAY GROUNDED YOU WILL NEVER EVER COME ON HERE AGAIN SAY YOUR PRAYERSW IM COMING TO GET YOU

*****TheWisestOfGirls has logged off*****

**ThunderWoman: **U know she was really mad bcuz she didnt use punctuation

**MsHazelEyes: **any advice?

**YoungAUTHORESS: **Say your prayers...?

**Princessperfect: **can i still have my 10bux? that was pure coincidence

**MsHazelEyes: **SHES BREAKING DOWN MY-

*****MsHazelEyes has logged off*****

**Anna101: **i want Annabeth to break down my door!

**SkullMaster: **u spazzy STALKER chick

**Lillyflower: **hazel will be missed...:,(

**ThunderWoman: **i gtg 2 bye yall!

*****ThunderWoman has logged off*****

**Princessperfect: **so...no money?

**Lillyflower: **probably not

**SkullMaster: **i must listen to BVB!

*****SkullMaster has logged off*****

**Anna101: **I LOVE YOU, NICO DI ANGELO!

**Lillyflower: **officially scared...

*****Lillyflower has logged off*****

*****Princessperfect has logged off*****

**YoungAUTHORESS: **I must be going too. Nice meeting you, Anna101!

*****YoungAUTHORESS has logged off*****

**Anna101: **Lonely...oh, so lonely...lonely...Oh, so, so lonely! Lonely, lonely, lonellllyyyyyyyy!


	3. Taco Bell

**Bethie posted a new one-shot, so if you like Fax fluff, please check that out! If you'd like to be included in this story, and don't mind being a bit crazy, submit a username! Here are the people who submitted usernames and will be featured in this installment;**

**Hannah202: **_FutureNovelist887_

**ChocolateBOB: **_BobJacksonSSJ_

**Timstyle: **_AnnaDaughterOfHermes_

**Anna101: **_(me)_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-y: **Percy Jackson and the Olympians was not born from my mind, or any other place. Werd.

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderWoman: <strong>Thalia **SeaweedBrain: **Percy **TheWisestOfGirls: **Annabeth **SkullMaster: **Nico **Tincanman: **Grover **PrettylittleBUSH: **Juniper **Lillyflower**: Lilly (Juniper and Grover's fifteen year old daughter**) MsHazelEyes**: Hazel (Percy and Annabeth's fifteen year old daughter**) YoungAUTHORESS**: Christi (Percy and Annabeth's thirteen year old daughter**) GreenSoccerMachine**: Jay (Annabeth and Percy's ten year old son**) Princessperfect**: Joy (Percy and Annabeth's ten year old daughter)

**Hannah202: **come on where r they? i thought u said this is where they always hang!

**Timstyle: **ya we've been waiting for an hour!

**Anna101: **Sorry! I don't know where they are!

**ChocolateBOB: **I have to go soon!

*****GreenSoccerMachine*****

**GreenSoccerMachine: **yo...peeps i dont know...O_O

**Timstyle: **whoa! it's jay! JAY R U AND AMANDA STILL TOGETHER?

**GreenSoccerMachine: ***cricket, cricket* yes...?

**Hannah202: **Shoot...

*****ThunderWoman has logged on*****

*****MsHazelEyes has logged on*****

**Anna101: ***SHRIEK!* IT'S THALIA!

**ChocolateBOB: **THALIA THALIA THALIA I LOVE YOU!

**Timstyle: **oh gods i cant breathe! youre so awesome!

**MsHazelEyes: **what? I dont get a rambuxious mob of fans?

**Hannah202: **oh hazel...whoopdedoo. THALIA YOU'RE MY HERO! HERO, I TELL YOU! WILL YOU SIGN MY CHIN?

**ThunderWoman: **Your chin...? um well im kind of in russia...so...sorry. but thanks for the adoration!

**Anna101: **I told you guys!

**GreenSoccerMachine: **well then.

*****Tincanman has logged on*****

**Timstyle: **YEEP IT'S GROVER! HE'S SO AWESOME!

**Anna101: **I FEEL AN EXCITED SPAZ COMING ON!

**MsHazelEyes: **oh dear zeus. TAKE COVER!

**Hannah202: **grover you r the bomb!

**Tincanman: **y thank you! wait...who r u again?

**GreenSoccerMachine: **thats what ive been thinking! maybe we should call the psychoward

**ThunderWoman: **lets just hope percy doesn't-

*****SeaweedBrain has logged on*****

**ThunderWoman: **log on. oh snap. here it comes!

**Anna101: **...

**Hannah202: **...

**ChocolateBOB: **...

**Timstyle: **...

**GreenSoccerMachine: **OHNO

**MsHazelEyes: **TAKE COVER I REPEAT TAKE COVER!

**Tincanman: **O_O

**Anna101: **AHHHHH!

**Hannah202: **OMGOMGOMGOMG!

**Timstyle: **ITS PERCY JACKSON! I LOVE YOU!

**ChocolateBOB: **YOUREMYROLEMODEL

**ThunderWoman: **shoulda stayed off perce.

**SeaweedBrain: **what in hades? who are they?

**GreenSoccerMachine: **maybe theyll leave us alone if we log off...

**Hannah202: **YOURE SO AWESOME! I LOVE YOU! YOU SHOULD LEAVE ANNABETH AND MARRY ME!

**MsHazelEyes: **i dont think so

**SeaweedBrain: **thanks for the offer, but my heart belongs to the wise girl

**Timstyle: **thats so ROMANTIC!

**Tincanman: **hahahaha

**Anna101: **Oh, Percy! You look so handsome in your profile picture. So athletic and immaculant...Like a perfect piece of fudge.

**ThunderWoman: **can somebody say "creeper"?

**ChocolateBOB: **dont worry thalia! i havent forgotten about you! *blows kisses*

**MsHazelEyes: **does anyone else want to VOMIT?

**GreenSoccerMachine: **ugh i do!

**Tincanman: **you know what? i think i hear juniper calling...bye guys! good luck percy!

**SeaweedBrain: **NO GROVER! DONT LEAVE ME!

*****Tincanman has logged off*****

**ThunderWoman: **and the hunt is packing up. c ya soon! bye stalkers...

**SeaweedBrain: **GAH! NOOOO!

*****ThunderWoman has logged off*****

**ChocolateBOB: **MY ONLY LOVE! NO!

**GreenSoccerMachine: **oh look! a minotaur!

**SeaweedBrain: **jayce michael jackson! you'd better not-

*****GreenSoccerMachine has logged off*****

**Timstyle: **...and then there were six!

**MsHazelEyes: **hey dad? can i have ten bucks?

**SeaweedBrain: **i think not...

**MsHazelEyes:** adios

*****MsHazelEyes has logged off*****

**Anna101: **Should've said yes, Mr. Jackson! ;)

**SeaweedBrain: **Aphrodite SAVE ME!

**ChocolateBOB: **does he not realize he can log off?

**SeaweedBrain: **O_O

**Hannah202: **BOB YOU IDIOT!

*****SeaweedBrain has logged off*****

**Timstyle: **shoot!

**ChocolateBOB: **OOPS! sorry!

**Anna101: **Darn it! Oh, well. They have to come on sometime.

**Hannah202: **yeah...

*****SkullMaster has logged on*****

**SkullMaster: **sup!

**Anna101: **It's Nico! Our lives are complete!

**Timstyle: **NICO I LOVE YOU!

**ChocolateBOB: **TEACH ME HOW TO RAISE MY DEAD HAMSTER!

**Hannah202: **YAY! WILL YOU MARRY ME?

**SkullMaster: **spazzy stalker chick brought FRIENDS? I shouldve gone to taco bell instead

**Anna101: **Yes, you should've. But now it's too late! MUAHAHAHA!


	4. Nana Wrimo

**Anna: **Guess what!

**Bethie: **What? Oh, gosh, please tell me that Winston did not get stuck in the air vent again...

**Anna: **It's Nanowrimo!

**Bethie: **Excuse me?

**Anna: **National Novel Writing Month! I'm going to be participating and writing like freaking mad!

**Bethie: ***looks at you* Um, what's National Novel Writing Month?

**Anna: **If you go to the Nanowrimo website, it explains the rules and such. Basically, it's just a NOVEMBEER contest in which you write a novel with more then 50,000 words. There are videos and blogs to help your writing techniques. I divided 50,000 by 28 days and got 1,785 words that I have to write each day.

**Bethie: **Snapples! When are you going to update your Fanfics?

**Anna: ***sighs* That's the problem. If I want to follow through with Nanowrimo, I have to go on temporary Hiatus. But I promise new chapters on December 1st!

**Bethie: **Nana...None...Oh, whatever! It sounds really fun!

**Anna: ***looks at you* If you want the link or tips, please just PM! Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll miss you guys! Good luck! :)

**Bethie: **Mmm...That reminds me! Please submit genders for Bloody Roses and Newborn Petals or else I can't update either!

**Anna: **Thanks, guys!


	5. Stalker Updates

**Thank you guys for the amazing support and enthusiasm! Anyways, if you want me to use you in this story, submit a username. And if you want to be in it AGAIN, submit your username AGAIN! If I didn't get you this time, since I only use four of the people that submitted, you'll be in there next time. That means that "DeviousDragon" and "BalloonKiller" will be the first ones in the next update. :) Also, when you submit usernames, please include which PJO characters you want to be involved with. Prompts for future chapters are appriciated! Here are the peeps featured in this story:**

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **_CookieHunterOfArtemis_

**_Weird_: **_AllHailPercyJackson_

**Anna101: **_(me)_

**percabethiscuteee: **_SelGomezPjo3331_

**Irockyoursox:** _CloverThyne_

**This chapter only features the "guest" usernames, Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **BLAHBLAHBLAH! I do not own PJO. BLAHBLAHFROGGINBLAH!

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderWoman: <strong>Thalia **SeaweedBrain: **Percy **TheWisestOfGirls: **Annabeth **SkullMaster: **Nico **Tincanman: **Grover **PrettylittleBUSH: **Juniper **Lillyflower**: Lilly (Juniper and Grover's fifteen year old daughter**) MsHazelEyes**: Hazel (Percy and Annabeth's fifteen year old daughter**) YoungAUTHORESS**: Christi (Percy and Annabeth's thirteen year old daughter**) GreenSoccerMachine**: Jay (Annabeth and Percy's ten year old son**) Princessperfect**: Joy (Percy and Annabeth's ten year old daughter)

**Anna101: **Okay, stalker update: I'm sitting outside Percy's house and looking through his window...

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **OMG WHATS HE DOING?

**Anna101: **He's...going into the kitchen! He's...He just kissed Annabeth and swiped the laptop from the dining table!

**Irockyoursox: **baha! that lil' sneak!

**_Weird_: **OH WHY COULDNT HE HAVE CHOSEN ME? IM WAYYYY PRETTIER! I SHOULD BE MAKING HIM HIS BREAKFAST!

**Anna101: **Alright...Annabeth swatted his shoulder...

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **OMG PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU CAN SEE THE LAPTOP SCREEN!

**percabethiscuteee: **is he logging on? is he? is he?

**Irockyoursox: **He will come in here right anna? you said this was his normal chatroom!

**Anna101: **Yes, yes! He'll be here...Mmm...I can see the laptop screen! Oh, my Zeus! He's logging on!

**_Weird_: **did u see his password? I NEED to know his password!

**percabethiscuteee: **percy and i will be together forever. we will live in a big golden house and do wonderful things and he will love me forever and we will throw darts at annabeths picture and make fun of her and then he will take me to poseidons undersea castle and we will be together forever...*sigh*

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **u just described my fantasy.

**Anna101: **No, I didn't see his password! But-

*****SeaweedBrain has logged on*****

**SeaweedBrain: **O.O

**Irockyoursox: **omgomgomgomgomgomOMG ITS PERCY! ITS PERCY JACKSON!

**_Weird_: ***faints*

**percabethiscuteee: **PERCY I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **WILL YOU MARRY ME? MARRY ME PERCY! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!

**Anna101: **Oh, Percy, darling! Don't pay any attention to them - they're amateurs. :) So lovely to see you again, pumpkin.

**SeaweedBrain: **do i know any of you?

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **IM YOUR FUTURE WIFE!

**percabethiscuteee: **NO I AM!

**_Weird_: ***is still in coma*

**Irockyoursox: **YOURE SO HOT!

**SeaweedBrain: **is this some kind of joke? grover? is that you?

**Anna101: **I'm Anna, the head of your fanclub. This is Weird, I Accept, I Rock and Perca. We love you!

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **aint dat the truth!

**SeaweedBrain: **have a fan club? no way! wait...thats a bad thing

**_Weird_: **thats not a bad thing! its an honor

**Irockyoursox: **I WANT TO MARRY YOU! *hyperventalates*

**percabethiscuteee: **youre so adorable

**SeaweedBrain: **thanks?

**Anna101: **Percy! Watch out! Behind you! It's Annabeth!

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **SEE! SHE DOESNT LOVE YOU! I WOULD NEVER SNEAK UP ON YOU!

**Irockyoursox: **oh yeah? well we wouldnt part long enough for me to sneak up on him!

**Anna101: **...Annabeth's reading over his shoulder...They're talking...

**_Weird_: **i bet its another arguement. such a shame. she doesnt deserve him. I DO!

**Anna101: **Cover has been blown! I repeat: Cover has been blown! They've seen me and Percy's coming outside!

**percabethiscuteee: **OMG RUN ANNA RUN!

**_Weird_: **NO WAIT! take a picture of him first!

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **yesyes! and then send it to me! i need to update my stalker scrapbook

**Irockyoursox: **where is he now? anna?

**Anna101: **Okay, guys, I'm safe. Whew. I drove around to the next block.

**SeaweedBrain: **are you guys STALKING me? was that one of my fan clubbers or whatever OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?

**_Weird_: **Mmmm...

**percabethiscuteee: **well...

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **If you put it that way...

**Irockyoursox: **Yes. yes we are stalking you

**Anna101: **Take it as a compliment! We love you that much! :)

*****SkullMaster has logged on*****

**SeaweedBrain: **oh thank gods! Nico help! the stalker fan club is here!

**_Weird_: ***DIES*

**percabethiscuteee: **ITS NICO ITS NICO ITS NICO

**Irockyoursox: ** LOVE YOU! MARRY ME NICO!

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **...Mmm...Yeah, no. i like percy better. GO PERCY

**Anna101: **Nico, sweet pea! How are you? We missed you at your regular 'logging on' time.

**SeaweedBrain: **nico old buddy you gotta help me!

*****SkullMaster has logged off*****

**SeaweedBrain: **wow. some friend

**_Weird_: **is he gone? oh poo

**Irockyoursox: **oh well its just us and percy...

**percabethiscuteee: **WE LOVE YOU PERCY!

**I_Accept_My_Abnormality: **your...yummy :)

**Anna101: **otally. Yummy Percy! Hey, that can be your cologne line

**SeaweedBrain: **you know what? im tired. okay well gtg

**_Weird_: **NOOOO!

**percabethiscuteee: ***cries*

**Anna101: **Alright, babe. Same time tomorrow?

*****SeaweedBrain has logged off*****

**Anna101: **Was that a yes?


	6. Biology

**Well, I'm back to my stalkerish website ways. I hope you enjoy them :) Please check out my newest story: Quarter God. Remember if you want to be featured, submit your username and the PJO character you want to be involved with. Here are this week's accompanies;**

**Anna101: **Me

**thatgirl: **BalloonKiller

**TheBookLovingGirl: **DeviousDragon

**Hannah202: **FutureNovelist887

**Brownies!: **BobJacksonSSJ

**Im_Punk_Not_Goth: **WaterLuva1019

**The PJO characters in this sotry are going to be; Nico, Thalia and Percy. THANK YOU SELGOMEZPJO3331 FOR THE NAME SUGGESTIONS! :) **

**Disclaimer: **The usual.

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderWoman: <strong>Thalia **SeaweedBrain: **Percy **TheWisestOfGirls: **Annabeth **SkullMaster: **Nico **Tincanman: **Grover **PrettylittleBUSH: **Juniper **Lillyflower**: Lilly (Juniper and Grover's fifteen year old daughter**) MsHazelEyes**: Hazel (Percy and Annabeth's fifteen year old daughter**) YoungAUTHORESS**: Christi (Percy and Annabeth's thirteen year old daughter**) GreenSoccerMachine**: Jay (Annabeth and Percy's ten year old son**) Princessperfect**: Joy (Percy and Annabeth's ten year old daughter)

**SkullMaster: **i dont even know why i keep coming on here with all these freaky stalkers

**ThunderWoman: **yeah percy didnt you say there was one outside your house?

**SeaweedBrain: **yes it was sooo freaky!

**SkullMaster: **How did they even find you?

**SeaweedBrain: **i have no idea...but its the mystery that makes it _scary_

**ThunderWoman: **speaking of...where are they?

**Anna101: **SURPRISE! WE'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!

**Hannah202: **MUAHAHAHAHA! We are just so stealthy...

**thatgirl: **ITS NICO! NICONICONICO! GAH! NICO!

**Im_Punk_Not_Goth: **I LOVE LOVE YOU NICO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *sobs*

**Brownies!: **THALIA! YOURE SO HOT! YOURE LIKE A STOVE OR A ZESTY PEPPER! (thumbs up for Potter Puppet Pal quote)

**ThunderWoman: **why thank you

**SeaweedBrain: **no...NO! ITS AN AMBUSH! QUICKLY! CHECK OUTSIDE!

**Anna101: **Oh, Percy, darling! Camping outside your house was a one-time thing. Nothing to worry about! :)

**thatgirl: **ohhhhh nico! for you i would do anything! id kill myself! do you want me to kill myself? bcuz i will! i really will

**Im_Punk_Not_Goth: **oh yeah? well i can kill myself FASTER!

**SkullMaster: **heheh no no thats ok. im good really

**Hannah202: **Thalia, the whole "PJO FANCLUB" wants to know where you and the Hunt are camping this week and what exciting adventure you will be embarking on.

**ThunderWoman: **we're currently staying in a five star resort in the fabulous islands of hawaii tracking down some monsoon monster

**Brownies!: **whats ur room number?

**SeaweedBrain: **youre enjoying this thalia? really?

**ThunderWoman: **hahah sorry brownies! Thats classified ;) and percy of course i am!

**SkullMaster: **just wait until they STALK YOU!

**Anna101: **I'm sorry, Nico. They're amateurs

**SkullMaster: **O.O

**Im_Punk_Not_Goth: **nicoooooo

**thatgirl: **We will find u one day nico and i will love you forever

**SeaweedBrain: **you know what? annabeth and i have some shopping to do so i have to leave now

**Hannah202: **NOOOOOO

**Brownies!: ***sobs*

**Anna101: **Alrighty, babe. Call me, okay?

**SeaweedBrain: **...no promises...

*****SeaweedBrain has logged off*****

**thatgirl: **calm down guys nicos still here

**Im_Punk_Not_Goth: **nico i will have your kids

**SkullMaster: **too far too far

**ThunderWoman: **w nico its not that bad! hey Brownies! fetch me a latte will u?

**Brownies!: **omg omg THALIA ASKED ME TO GET HER A LATTE! AHHH!

**Hannah202: **breathe brownies! breathe

**SkullMaster: **i have to...go have a baby! yeah im in labor so i have to...you know go...so bye

**Anna101: **Nico, sweetie, you're a boy. Boys can't have kids. WHO WANTS TO TEACH NICO BIOLOGY?

**thatgirl: **MEMEMEME!

**Im_Punk_Not_Goth: ** i will i will! I LOVE YOU NICO!

**ThunderWoman: **...wow nico really legit excuse...

**SkullMaster: **um bye

*****SkullMaster has logged off*****

**Brownies!: **looks like its just me and thalia

**thatgirl: **and me

**Hannah202: **and me

**Anna101: **And me! Hello!

**ThunderWoman: **ooh artemis needs me. later chickies!

**Im_Punk_Not_Goth: **im mourning for the absense of Nico

**Brownies!: **I LOVE YOU THALIA!

*****ThunderWoman has logged off*****

**Anna101: **Same time next week?


	7. Holiday Special

*****CHAT WEBSITE HOLIDAY SPECIAL*****

**Thanks for all the reviews! I only had two people submit users this time! And _A BIG FAN, _I'll keep in mind your request and save you for one where all of the characters are on! Perhaps chapter 10. CHOCOLATE! Anyways, have you guys heard of "Elf Magic Elves"? They're pretty butt-smackingly awesome!...**

**Bethie's in this one! Speaking of, she posted a new _Maximum Ride _story, so check that out. Quarter God needs two more reviews, b****ecause you love me. :) And I love you! Oh, and for Christmas, I baked up an extra special surprise that concerns a certain story on hiatus...;)**

**JustCallMeAthena: **Athena Goddess of the Wise

**SensibleBethany:** Bethie, although she is NOT sensible ;)

**Anna101: **...Guess who?

**Annabeth, Juniper, Christi, Hazel and Joy.**

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson is not mine...If I say it as dull as possible, will it make the pain lessen?

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderWoman: <strong>Thalia **SeaweedBrain: **Percy **TheWisestOfGirls: **Annabeth **SkullMaster: **Nico **Tincanman: **Grover **PrettylittleBUSH: **Juniper **Lillyflower**: Lilly (Juniper and Grover's fifteen year old daughter**) MsHazelEyes**: Hazel (Percy and Annabeth's fifteen year old daughter**) YoungAUTHORESS**: Christi (Percy and Annabeth's thirteen year old daughter**) GreenSoccerMachine**: Jay (Annabeth and Percy's ten year old son**) Princessperfect**: Joy (Percy and Annabeth's ten year old daughter)

* * *

><p><strong>TheWisestOfGirls: <strong>Anyways, June, did you finish all of your Christmas shopping?

**PrettylittleBUSH: **Absoloutely althought shopping 4 sage was really hard. he wanted the newest...star wars? LEGO set or something ridiculously pointless. what about u

**TheWisestOfGirls: **Yes, I finished. Percy's present won't be here until tomorrow...

**PrettylittleBUSH: **tomorrow is christmas betha

**TheWisestOfGirls: **...Oh, I know. I just hope that Apollo can deliver before dinner.

**PrettylittleBUSH: **O.O Apollo? like the god?

**TheWisestOfGirls: **yup

**PrettylittleBUSH: **OH! i am curious.

**TheWisestOfGirls: **I'll give more details when we're on the phone...I don't want Percy coming on and ready about our conversation. You know he's such a snoop.

**PrettylittleBUSH: **Totally...speaking of why did we switch chatrooms?

**TheWisestOfGirls: **Some stalker fanclub was obsessing over everybody. Don't worry, I doubt they'll be able to find us.

*****Anna101 has logged on*****

**Anna101: **OH MY FROGGIN ZEUS I FOUND THEM! I FOUND THEM! AT LAST! And it only took me forty-eight hours!

*****SensibleBethany has logged on*****

*****JustCallMeAthena has logged on*****

**JustCallMeAthena: **you did not find them! OH MY GODS YOU FOUND THEM! ANNABETH IS THAT YOU? ANNABETH! ANNABETH! GAHHH!

**SensibleBethany: **ANNABETH! HELLO!

**PrettylittleBUSH: **would that be the crazy obsessed fanclub?

**TheWisestOfGirls: **Yup. Hello...people

**JustCallMeAthena: **I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! YOU ARE INCREDIBLE! INCREDIBLE, I TELL YOU! YOU ARE AMAZING AND EVERYTHING YOU DO IS JUST SO AWESOME! You're soooooo amazing!

**SensibleBethany: **annabeth i named myself after you!

**Anna101: **You did not! Mom named you! Juniper, darl', I haven't seen you on here in forever!

**PrettylittleBUSH: **O.O

**TheWisestOfGirls: **I'm flattered and all, but don't you people have lives?

**JustCallMeAthena: **ANNABETH YOU ARE MY LIFE!

**SensibleBethany: **PERCABETH is my life :)

**PrettylittleBUSH: **AWWW

**TheWisestOfGirls: **So you aren't trying to steal my husband? Well, that's a first!

**Anna101: **Um, no. I'm still trying to break you up.

**JustCallMeAthena: **You guys are so perfect together.

**SensibleBethany: **TOTALLY

**PrettylittleBUSH: **As fun as this conversation has been ive got to get the kids into bed its christmas! merry christmas everybody

**TheWisestOfGirls: **I'll see you at the camp tomorrow night, June. Merry Christmas!

**Anna101: **Love you!

**JustCallMeAthena: **adios

**SensibleBethany: **byebye!

*****PrettylittleBUSH has logged off*****

**TheWisestOfGirls: **Same here. Jay and Joy are all hyped up on candy canes, so I'd better lock them in their rooms

**JustCallMeAthena: **omg your parenting techniques are so superior! i wanna be just like you!

**SensibleBethany: **youre so sensible! i love youuuu

**Anna101: **Tell Percy that he is the most amazing thing on this condemned earth and I love him. Tell him that no matter how many times he switches chatrooms, I will find him. ;)

**Anna101: **Oh, and Merry Christmas.

**TheWisestOfGirls: **I'm officially frightened. Nevertheless, goodbye all

**JustCallMeAthena: **Y HEART FEELS AS IF IT HAS BEEN DEVOURED BY A MINOTAUR WITH DAGGERS FOR TEETH! FAREWELL SWEET ANNABETH *sobs

*****TheWisestOfGirls has logged off*****

* * *

><p><strong>Anna101: <strong>*yawns* Oh, my gods, it's four in the morning on Christmas eve.

**SensibleBethany: **r u SURE that theyre coming back on?

**JustCallMeAthena: ***snore*

**Anna101: **Um, yeah. The Jacksons practically live on here

*****MsHazelEyes has logged on*****

**MsHazelEyes: **hey whats...up?

**Anna101: **Look, fangirls! It is Hazel, the firstborn offspring of Percy and Annabeth!

**JustCallMeAthena: **OMG YOUR MOM IS AMAZING!

**SensibleBethany: **what r u doing on here? its four in the morning!

**MsHazelEyes: **first of all, it's freakin' christmas! there is no way im sleepin with all those presents downstairs. second of all joy wont shut the heck up

**Anna101: **ahaha!

*****Princessperfect has logged on*****

**Princessperfect: **omigosh omigosh hi hi hi hi presents presents :D

**JustCallMeAthena: **whoa more children of Annabeth mcawesomeness

**SensibleBethany: **hey

**MsHazelEyes: **joyyy go to bed!

**Princessperfect: **you go to bed i cant sleep presents oh my gosh presents! presents

**Anna101: **Yes, dear, calm down. We've established that.

**JustCallMeAthena: **hey is annabeth awake? i love annabeth!

**MsHazelEyes: **my mom? _my mom? _are you guys looney or something? shes the scariest creature on this planet

**SensibleBethany: **au contraire. thatd be my mom

**Princessperfect: **PRESENTS!

*****YoungAUTHORESS has logged on*****

**YoungAUTHORESS: **Hello

**MsHazelEyes: **what are you doing on here christi? i thought u were asleep?

**JustCallMeAthena: **an otherwise boring night has suddenly developed quite interestingly. hello second spawn of annabeth!

**SensibleBethany: **hey

**Anna101: **CHRISTI! How's your dad? Handsome? Sexy? SEXY?

**YoungAUTHORESS: **I couldn't sleep...Presents, I suppose. How terribly selfish of me. And yes, hello, JCMA. Hello Bethany and greetings Anna. Yes, he's fine. Joy's on here, too? Is the whole family awake?

**Princessperfect: **hats it i cant stand it! im going downstairs

**MsHazelEyes: **mom will kill u if she catches u

**Princessperfect: **im high on candy canes theres nothing you can do to stop me. PRESENTS! bid me good luck :)

**JustCallMeAthena: **will u take a pic of annabeth freakin out? shes awesome!

**SensibleBethany: **ood luck

**YoungAUTHORESS: **Shame, Joyce, shame.

**Anna101: **I've seen Annabeth rage and it is NOT pretty. Not only do I send my luck, but my insurance as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Just because they're LatinGreek doesn't mean they can't celebrate Christmas! May I remind you of the CERTAIN STORY ON HIATUS that I've been cooking up to return? Thanks, guys. Expect a holiday special with Time Line and Quarter God, if you submit enough reviews.**


	8. Miscarriage

**Hey guys. I know I promised updates on all my stories on Christmas Eve and such, but something really bad just happened to my family. My grandmother died on Christmas Eve and then my mother miscarried one of the twins. Basically, our lives have been hell over the past few days.**

**My mom was subjected to hospital care until she gets better, and I have to help around at home. D:**

**I'm really sorry, ****but that hiatus I was talking about earlier? I'm going to have to take it. I'm not sure when I'll be back or anything, but I promise that I will come back eventually. **

**Thank you guys so much for the support and the reviews. I'll miss ya! **

**~Anna~**

I'm going on hiatus, too, and ending Bloody Roses and Newborn Petals.

Thanks.

-Bethie


End file.
